carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Portrait (1987)
Krystle is glad to be reunited with Blake but something is nagging at her. She really wants to know whether Blake and Alexis slept together while they spent those five days in Singapore reminiscing and dancing. Matters are not helped when Alexis sends her portrait of Blake to the mansion and Dominique thinks there is something more there since it is Alexis. But Krystle does not want to actually ask Blake. Blake and Alexis are on friendly terms. This does not sit well with Dex who is jealous of Blake, at least Alexis's feelings for Blake. Alexis rightly calls out Dex since Dex had been encouraging a rapprochement between Blake and Alexis. Amanda has gone off to London and left a short letter for Blake that Michael brings him. Blake feels that he and Alexis should just give her time to come back to Denver and Alexis agrees. Ben's daughter, Leslie has arrived in Denver. She has finally come to confront her father about abandoning her. Irony, like Ben, Leslie already knows Dex and Michael from previous dealings. Dex was her former boss and Michael scammed her. At least Leslie gets even with Michael by getting him to take his clothes off with the promise of a shower together. When Michael is in the shower, Leslie takes his clothes and leaves. Thankfully for Michael there is a men's shop in the Carlton to replace his clothes. Before returning to Denver, Blake and Krystle fly out to Hong Kong because Blake wants to see Ben. Ben saving his life actually makes Blake consider forgiveness. Blake even invites Ben to stay at the mansion while he gets his life in order. (Krystle is not entirely thrilled about this but she is willing to give Ben a chance.) It is at the mansion that Leslie finally confronts Ben. Ben is joyful to see Leslie and claims that he did not abandon them but that Leslie's wife ran off and took Leslie. Leslie's mother could resolve this but she is dead. Leslie cannot believe Ben and she runs off. Steven and Sammy Jo are totally getting along and that is making Danny a happier person. During a thunderstorm, Sammy Jo happens to show up at Steven's apartment and Steven invites her to spend the night. Sammy Jo agrees and returns to Delta Rho to find Clay who is now furious. He accuses Sammy Jo of still being in love with Steven. Clay is not the only one who does not approve of Sammy Jo and Steven's new found closeness. Alexis does not want to see Sammy Jo hurt Steven and Danny and she lets her feelings known. Steven and Sammy Jo go to a nightclub later and run into Clay who causes a scene with Steven. Clay makes the mistake of claiming that Steven is not even a man, which causes Steven to punch Clay. The portrait is really bothering Krystle. Alexis does little to sooth Krystle's fears and actually encourages them by refusing to tell Krystle whether she and Blake slept together. Krystle cannot even ask Blake that question but Blake knows what is bothering Krystle and he tells her that there was no spark between he and Alexis. Relieved, Krystle embraces Blake. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * William Beckley ... Gerard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Cathleen MacIntosh ... Cathy, Secretary * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert Tentative titles: "The Lake", "Coming Home" and "Love Doubted". Production details * Deleted scenes: Dominique encounters Ben in the mansion and says she does not trust him, Leslie goes to the press morgue and learns about Ben's trial against Blake. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.